warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchpelt
|pastaffie = ThunderClan |age = Approx. 88 moons (7.3 years) at death |death=Smoke inhalation |kit = Patchkit |apprentice=Patchpaw |warrior=Patchpelt |elder=Patchpelt |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mother = Swiftbreeze |father=Adderfang |sisters=Spottedleaf, Leopardfoot, Willowpelt |brother=Redtail |sons=Graystripe, Longtail |mates=Robinwing (formerly), Willowpelt (formerly) |mentor = Fuzzypelt |app = Whitestorm |livebooks = Pinestar's Choice, Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise, Spottedleaf's Heart, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm |deadbooks = Unknown }} Patchpelt is a small black-and-white tom with smooth fur, and amber eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :At a Gathering, Ottersplash approaches Patchpelt and asks if Leopardfoot, Patchpelt's sister, has kitted yet. Bluestar's Prophecy :Patchkit and his sister, Leopardkit, are the kits of Swiftbreeze and Adderfang. When Swiftbreeze asks Moonflower why her daughter, Bluekit's, eyes haven't opened yet, she says that Leopardkit and Patchkit's eyes were open the minute they were born, stating that her kits are true warriors. :When Bluekit wakes up in the nursery, she can hear Patchkit and Leopardkit playing outside. They are fighting over who gets to be the mouse and who gets to be the warrior in their game. Patchkit and Leopardkit show Bluekit and her sister, Snowkit, around camp, only being able to show them the apprentices' den. They visit Dapplepaw before Bluekit convinces Snowkit to sneak off with her. Patchkit then reminds Dapplepaw that she promised to take them to the sandy hollow, but she denies it. Instead, she takes them to the ravine, despite the rule that kits aren't allowed to leave camp. :When Adderfang, his father, comes back from a patrol, he plays with Patchkit and Leopardkit. The next day, Patchkit receives his apprentice name, Patchpaw, and his new mentor, Fuzzypelt. During his ceremony, Pinestar mentions that he can see the courage in his eyes just like his father's, Adderfang. :Dappletail pushes past Patchpaw to go talk about WindClan, causing White-eye to shrug apologetically at him. After helping the elders Bluepaw sits beside Patchpaw to eat a mouse, Patchpaw comments on why elders are grumpy. When ThunderClan prepares to invade WindClan, Patchpaw is dismayed when Pinestar chooses Leopardpaw to fight over him. He is instead ordered to stay and help guard camp, even though he was worriedly practicing his defense moves while Leopardpaw remained calm. Leopardpaw tells him the hardest thing he will have to worry about is keeping Thistlekit quiet. :He then becomes a warrior, Patchpelt, and his sister becomes Leopardfoot. When Pinestar announces their names at the Gathering, the Clans coldly kept silent. Patchpelt just stared ahead with his shoulders stiff. :Patchpelt enters camp with Adderfang, Sparrowpelt and Thistlepaw with two plump mice in each of their jaws, much to Bluepaw and the Clan's delight. Later, when there is a RiverClan invasion, Pinestar calls out for Patchpelt, Poppydawn, Rosepaw and Goldenpaw to stay at the top of the ravine in case RiverClan tried to attack the camp. When Pinestar and the rest of the warriors returned from battle, Patchpelt was still ready for a fight - there was no invasion. When Bluefur was going to sleep in the warriors den for the first time, Patchpelt and Thrushpelt slept father out inside the den. As Bluefur and Snowfur were wondering if there were any spaces, Patchpelt called the two warriors to come over to where he was and take Leopardfoot and White-eye's nests. At the next Gathering, Bluefur hopes that she won't get the same response from the other Clans that Leopardfoot and Patchpelt did. :Patchpelt later receives Whitepaw as an apprentice, and Bluefur approves of Sunstar's choice. Later, he moves to the elders' den along with many of his Clanmates, including Sparrowpelt, Dappletail, White-eye, Rosetail, and Smallear. In ''The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :Patchpelt is an elder of ThunderClan. He fights with the tortoiseshell she-cat during ShadowClan's attack on ThunderClan. Fire and Ice :Yellowfang explains to Fireheart that both Speckletail's kit and Patchpelt have whitecough. She tells him that it isn't serious, but they need to concentrate on getting the Clan strong. Later, when greencough starts to spread through the camp, Yellowfang confirms that Patchpelt has caught it. Forest of Secrets :He, along with the rest of the elders, develops a close bond with Fireheart's kin Cloudkit. When Crowfur, a WindClan elder, snaps at Fireheart during a Gathering, Patchpelt reassures the young warrior, saying that Crowfur would find fault with StarClan. Rising Storm :Patchpelt, along with the other elders, is worried that Fireheart's corrupted deputy ceremony is a bad omen. Later, during the drought of greenleaf, he comes up with the idea of soaking moss in the stream to bring back water for the queens, Willowpelt and Goldenflower. During the fire, Patchpelt tries to get Halftail out of the burning camp but collapses. Fireheart pulls him out of camp, dragging him all the way to Sunningrocks. He dies from smoke inhalation shortly after. Leopardfur asks if he was dead, and Fireheart tells her he had breathed too much smoke. She pulls his dead body across the river so his Clan could grieve for him. Cloudpaw seems to be the most struck by Patchpelt's death, as he was close to all the elders. He is buried in RiverClan's territory, to most of ThunderClan's displeasure. In the ''Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Patchpelt is seen sitting beside the fresh-kill pile with Pinestar. When Leopardfoot is giving birth to her kits half a moon early, her brother asks if she is okay. Spottedleaf's Heart :Whitepaw mentions that Patchpelt is out on border patrol. Later, Thistleclaw mentions that he is taking Whitepaw with him and Tigerpaw to train, since Patchpelt has a bellyache. He ate a mouse with maggots in it so Thistleclaw calls him a bee-brain. During the training, Thistleclaw mentions to Whitepaw that he is sure Patchpelt has already taught him the same moves as he has taught Tigerpaw. After Bluefur gives birth to her kits, Spottedpaw notes she and Thrushpelt weren't affectionate in front of other cats like Robinwing and Patchpelt. Tigerclaw's Fury :Cloudpaw asks of Patchpelt's and Halftail's location, and Smallear replies that they are not with him. Fireheart then hauls Patchpelt through a gorse tunnel, and manages to get him to the cliff's top. In the ''Short stories and plays ''The Elders' Concern :Patchpelt complains about the other elders arguing over Fireheart's deputyship, questioning if they are going to get any sleep. Halftail replies that they will not, as they must discuss what Bluestar has done. Patchpelt states that they can't change Bluestar's decision when Halftail asks what they should do about Fireheart. Dappletail and Smallear fret over the fact that Fireheart was born a kittypet, and Halftail points out that the warrior code was broken, as he wasn't appointed before moonhigh. This makes the two worry more, despite Halftail's efforts to calm them by saying that the code would be broken again, and that they have worse things to worry about. Smallear compares the young warrior to Sandstorm and Tigerclaw, questioning Fireheart's specialty. :Dappletail says that Bluestar chose him for a reason, and Patchpelt comments how Fireheart didn't seem to approve of being picked to be deputy. While Halftail tries to reassure them, Smallear and Dappletail continue expressing their displeasure. Patchpelt agrees with Smallear and Dappletail, saying that Bluestar has turned her back on StarClan, and that Lionheart mustn't approve. He finishes saying that, as elders, they can do nothing. Smallear and Dappletail claim that they won't forgive Bluestar nor will they accept Fireheart, and Patchpelt nods his agreement, to Halftail's dismay. Trivia Interesting facts *He has SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf. Mistakes *In the allegiances of ''Yellowfang's Secret, and Tallstar's Revenge he and his sister are listed as apprentices, while in Bluestar's Prophecy, which begins after Yellowfang's Secret, they are still kits. Character pixels Kin Members Mates: :Robinwing (formerly): :Willowpelt (formerly): Sons: :Graystripe: :Longtail: Father: :Adderfang: Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Brother: :Redtail: Sisters: :Leopardfoot: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Nephews: :Darkstripe: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Tigerstar: Nieces: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Sandstorm: :Sorreltail: Grandnephews: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Molepaw: Grandnieces: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Lilyheart: Great-Grandnephews: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Molewhisker: Great-Grandnieces: :Hollyleaf: :Dawnpelt: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Spotkit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Grandnephews: :Fernsong: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowkit: :Snapkit: Great-Great-Grandnieces: :Sorrelstripe: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: Great-Great-Great Grandnieces: :Thriftkit: :Bristlekit: Great-Great-Great Grandnephew: :Snapkit: Grandsons: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Granddaughters: :Feathertail: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: Great-Grandsons: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Stempaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Shellpaw: Cousins: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and citations de:Flickenpelzru:Лоскутfr:Pomme de Pincs:Záplatafi:Laikkuturkkinl:Lappenpelspl:Łaciata Skóraes:Centón Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Elders' Concern characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters Category:Spottedleaf's Heart characters Category:Pinestar's Choice characters Category:Supporting characters